


Fancy Meeting You Here

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Broadchurch, Casualty (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Doctors (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: When the Tardis lands on the doorstep of Zoe Hanna and Max Walker, their lives will never be the same. More characters from more fandoms will be added as I add chapters.





	1. Chapter 1-"Maybe They Share Our Penchant For Having Sex In Small Places"

_ Holby City, present day _

"Zoe, what's a blue police box doing by the bay?" Max asked his other half.

Zoe looked up from where she was typing up some case notes on her phone. "I dunno. It wasn't there when I got up."

Max frowned as he watched a curly haired woman and a man wearing a bow tie step out of the box. "Come look at this."

"Okay." Zoe huffed, standing up and making her way to the window next to Max.

"Maybe they share our penchant for having sex in small places." Max chuckled as they watched the couple flirt and kiss.

"Max!" Zoe shoved him. "Hang on a minute, they're coming into the flats..."

A few minutes later...

There was a knock at the door.

Zoe looked at her watch-it was only 9:30 on a Sunday morning. "I wonder who that is at this time?" She said aloud, and got up to answer the now incessant knocking.

"Hello!" Said the man she'd seen earlier. "I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife River Song." He motioned to the curly haired woman behind him.

"In what?" Zoe frowned, shaking the Doctor's outstretched hand.

"He doesn't actually have a medical degree." Said River, slipping past her husband. "What's your name?"

"Zoe Hanna, deputy CEO at Holby City Hospital. I'm also a Doctor in Emergency Medicine." Zoe replied, shaking River's hand.

"I'm River Song, Professor in Archeology at Luna University."

"Nice to meet you." The other woman replied, relaxing slightly.

"The blue box you saw us in earlier is a Tardis-Time And Relative Dimension In Space." River explained. "She is bigger on the inside.”

"And you're telling us all this because..?" Max asked, slipping his arms around Zoe's waist from behind.

"She landed here, it wasn't us." Said River. "We were wondering if you'd like a trip?"

"Prove it to us and we'll consider it." Zoe responded. "My parents are coming to visit tomorrow and I'll do anything to wriggle out of that."

"Okay." River replied, and pressed something on the watch-like device she was wearing on her left wrist, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Zoe and Max resembled a couple of goldfish.

"Vortex manipulator." The Doctor explained.

"Okay." Zoe squeaked out. "I'm convinced."

"Me too." Max nodded.

A wheezing, groaning sound filled the air.

"I hope that she's brushed up on her parking skills." The Doctor winced.

"What?" Max asked over the din.

"That's the sound of the Tardis, I hope that my wife doesn't land her in your shower!" The other man explained.

The Tardis appeared in front of them, and River stepped out. "Coming?"

"We should pack." Said Zoe.

"Oh, I'm sure that the Old Girl will provide you with everything you need." River smiled warmly.

"Okay." Max answered, and the three of them stepped inside.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Zoe gasped. "How..?"

River tapped the side of her nose. "Spoilers!"

"Okay." Max replied. "What's that?" He nodded to the time rotor.

The Doctor explained everything to them, River chipping in every now and then.

"I'd like to see your med bay." Zoe said.

"I'll take you." River beamed. "Doctor, don't bore Max to death."

The two women made their way out of the room.

"So Zoe, how long have you and Max been together?"

"Well, we married the year before last, I cheated on him the night before though so I left for America last May. I came back and we patched things up. It all started with a bunch of flowers, though. He's a porter at the hospital I work at, you see." Zoe explained.

"How sweet." River smiled. "You're happy, yes?"

"Very happy." Zoe replied. "What about you and the Doctor?"

"Well, we're all back to front. Long story short-I was conceived on the Tardis, my parents were the Doctor's companions. The first time I met him, I killed him and used my remaining regenerations to bring him back."

"Regenerations?"

"The Doctor is a Time Lord, born on Gallifrey. Time Lords have the ability to regenerate when they  are seriously hurt. I was shot and regenerated from Mels, my parent's childhood best friend, to River, the Doctor's bespoke psychopath. I was raised to kill him, to hate him..." River trailed off.

Zoe rubbed her arm. "Complicated, eh?"

"Definitely. Zoe, there was a reason why the Tardis came here."

"Okay, what is it?"

"A couple of days ago, I found out that I was pregnant. I cried my eyes out, and begged the Tardis to bring me to someone she knows that I can trust to help." The blonde explained.

Zoe nodded. "Aren't you a time lady?"

"Sort of." River replied, tears in her eyes.

"Come here." Zoe pulled River into a hug.

River began to sob. "I don't know how to be a mum, I haven't even told my husband..."

"Shh." The doctor soothed her, rubbing her back. "I've got you, it's going to be okay, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you told him yet?" Zoe asked River the next morning, making her way into the kitchen.

"No." River said, drinking a cup of tea.

"You need to. How far along are you?"

"6 weeks."

"Okay, any complications?"

"I had some spotting, but I asked the Tardis to scan me and everything's fine." River said, her free hand drifting to rest on her abdomen.

"That's normal for early pregnancy." Zoe reassured her. "Why do you keep referring to the Tardis like it's a person?"

"Because she is, sort of. A long time ago, the Doctor stole her away and they travelled throughout time and space. Is there anywhere that you'd like to go, by the way?"

"Is there a planet that just sells shoes?"

"Oh yes." River chuckled, finishing her tea. "Breakfast?"

"Are there any croissants?"

 "Hmm." River stood on tiptoe to look in the top cupboard. "Yes, here we are. Warm or cold?"

"Cold, please."

"There you go." River handed her two croissants on a plate. "What's ours is yours, you don't have to ask."

"Thank you." Said Zoe, making herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Announced the Doctor, making his way into the room.

"Hello Sweetie." River purred, kissing her husband and snuggling into him.

"You two are sweet. How long have you been together?" Zoe asked, a smile on her face.

"About two millennia now I should think. You need to check your diary." The Doctor said, half to Zoe, half to his wife.

"Diary?"

"It's how we keep track of things." Replied River.

Zoe nodded. "Doctor, River has something to tell you." She sai, making her way over to Max, who had entered the room a few minutes after the Doctor. "Come on, Mary-Jane."

"I want some breakfast!" Max protested as Zoe dragged him out of the room.

"Shut up." Zoe kissed him quickly. "River's pregnant and she's just about to tell him. Shower?" She whispered.

"Okay, yes please."

Back in the kitchen, the Doctor gazed at his wife. "What is it, River-Runs-Deep?"

"I'm pregnant. That's why I picked Zoe and Max up, I asked the Tardis to take us to someone that she knew we can trust." River explained.

"That's amazing." The Doctor breathed, kneeling down in front of his wife and placing a kiss on her tummy. "Hello, baby."

River began to cry, her husband stood up and enveloped her in a cuddle. "Oh River, I'm over the moon."

"Me too." She sobbed. "I love you so much."

"And I you. Both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Letherbridge, present day...

"No Shakib, we are not having a takeaway tonight!" Ruhma Hanif scolded her son, and promptly hung up on him.

“It's a Friday!” Her other half, Heston, protested. “No wonder Shak’s upset, we always have a takeaway for tea on a Friday.”

“We had one yesterday.” His partner huffed, and yawned. 

“Tea, bath, and bed for you when we get home.” Said Heston firmly. Ruhma had been up since 6, she'd been called out to a breech birth.

“Yes dad.” Ruhma grumbled, opening the front door of the Mill Health Center where they worked to let them both out.

“You love me.”

“I do.” His partner said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

At that moment, a blue police box appeared with a screeching, groaning sound, causing Ruhma to cling onto her partner in fright.

“What the hell?!” Heston growled, holding onto Ruhma protectively.

A woman with curly blonde hair stepped out of the box. “Hello! I'm sorry, I did tell him indoors to put the brakes off, but he didn't listen. I'm Professor River Song, archeologist, time traveller and the Doctor's wife.”

Ruhma gaped at the other woman.  “Al's going to love this.” She muttered to Heston.

“Ahh, I'm sorry, you can't go and get your friend- I assumed that he's seen our show, hmm? It's you we've come to see. What are your names?” River asked.

“I’m Heston Carter, GP.” Heston replied, shaking River's hand.

“Good to meet you. Is this your good lady?”

“Yes, I'm Ruhma Hanif, midwife.” Ruhma beamed, shaking the other woman's hand.

“It's lovely to meet you both. I don't suppose that you'd like a trip?” River replied,a cheeky grin on her face.

“Are you kidding? We'd love to come on a trip, wouldn't we Heston?” The other woman replied, dragging her significant other towards the ship.

“Er, yes. What about the kids, and work?” Heston half asked, half protested.

“I can get you back here for the second you leave, don't worry.” Said River as they made their way into the Tardis.

“Wow.” Ruhma gasped as she stepped inside the ship. “The TV doesn't do this justice.”

“Certainly doesn't.” Heston agreed.

“River, who are these people?” The Doctor asked.

“I'm Ruhma Hanif, and this is my partner, Heston Carter. We're a GP and midwife respectively.” Ruhma answered for the other woman.

The Doctor brightened. “Oh, it's good to meet you both!” He said.

“What's going on?” Zoe asked, making her way into the central console room.

“Zoe my dear, this is Ruhma and Heston.” Said the Doctor.

“Ah.” Zoe nodded, clocking Ruhma's uniform.

“Zoe Hanna?” Heston asked.

“Yes, we worked together, didn't we? When you were still a surgeon, the RTC with the triplets who survived but the parents didn't.” Zoe said, shaking his hand.

“That's right. Ruhma, this is an old friend of mine.” Replied Heston as Zoe and Ruhma shook hands.

“My other half Max is around somewhere.” Said Zoe. “It's really nice to meet you, Ruhma.”

“Likewise.” The other woman responded.

“I see you two have met. Good good.” River made her way up to Zoe and Ruhma as Heston moved away to chat to the Doctor.

The three women began to chatter away, and the Tardis informed the Doctor that they'd get on very well.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later...

It was evening, or whatever passed as evening in the Tardis.

Almost everyone was gathered in a large living room towards the middle of the Tardis. It was warm and cosy.  River, Ruhma, and Zoe were on a large Tardis blue sofa, there was a TV on the opposite wall showing a romcom that they were occasionally watching, mostly they were chatting.

Heston and Max stood elsewhere in the room, glasses of wine in their hands, talking quietly.

The Doctor made his way into the room, not knowing who to talk to.

He looked at the women. Ruhma and Zoe were laughing at something on the TV.

River, oblivious to this, was snuggled next to Ruhma, sound asleep, snoring slightly.

The timelord decided to sit on the edge of the sofa.

"What's up, Doctor?" Ruhma asked as he sat next to River.

"Just nervous. It's been a long time since I've had this many people on my ship."

"You're doing great." The midwife smiled.

"Thanks, Ruhma."

River stirred. "Mmm... Hello Sweetie." She yawned.

"With us, River? I didn't know you snored." Zoe giggled.

"I am a trained assassin, let me remind you." River threatened weakly, snuggling into the Doctor.

"Who's threatening my wife?" Max asked, making his way over t the group, Heston following him.

"She said I snored!" River said as way of explanation.

"Well you do, I'm sorry to say." Said the Doctor.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Stop flirting, you two." Responded Ruhma, standing up and snuggling into Heston.

"They are married." Said Zoe. "You two should get married!"

"You totally should! We'll be the bridesmaids!" River chuckled.

"Hmm... I'd like the kids there too." Ruhma laughed, kissing Heston.

"Doctor, tell us a story." Said River, sitting up.

"Which one?" Her husband asked as the others made themselves comfortable on the chairs opposite the sofa, under the TV.

"The one with the giant lizard/dragon thing."

He frowned at her. "That one doesn't have you in it."

  
  


"Well, I do occasionally like to hear tales of your adventures without me in them, you know." She scowled at her husband.

"Okay, well me and Amy were visiting this green planet, we thought that there was no one around..." The Doctor began his tale.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning...

"Hello." Said Ruhma, making her way into the kitchen.

The Doctor was sat at the table, reading a magazine. "Ah!" He said, making her jump.

"What?" She eyed him warily.

"River is pregnant. That's partly why the Tardis landed where she did." The Doctor burst out.

"I don't know anything about timelord pregnancies." Ruhma replied flatly, and tried to move past him to make her morning coffee.

He blocked her. "That's where you're wrong. Or you will be." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Turn."

"Yes, bossy." She groused, but did so anyway.

The Doctor released her when they got to the central console room.

"What have I got to do?" Ruhma asked.

"Put both hands on the console and close your eyes. I'm here in case you faint."

"Right." She frowned, but did what he asked.

The Tardis filled Ruhma's mind with knowledge about timelord pregnancies, the Doctor noticed her relaxing slightly and relaxed himself.

"That's better." Said Ruhma, and gave the Doctor a hug. "I know you're as nearly as nervous as your wife, but I know that you will be a fantastic father."

"Thank you." The Doctor replied as she let him go.

"What's this?" River waltzed into the room.

"Congratulations, River." Responded Ruhma, and gave the other woman a hug.

"You know, then?"

"Yes." Ruhma put her hands on her new friend's shoulders and smiled at her. "You will make a wonderful mother, I will be honoured to help Zoe deliver your baby."

"Thank you." River said, truly meaning it, and gave Ruhma a hug.

"Anytime." Replied the midwife with a smile, and went back to bed, her morning coffee forgotten.

"Hello, you." Heston murmured sleepily as his other half snuggled against him.

"Hi." Ruhma murmured, and gave him a kiss.

"You okay?" He asked, holding her close.

"Hmm." She replied, nestling against him. "I've agreed to help Zoe deliver River's baby. I connected telepathically to the Tardis and she's filled my mind with knowledge about timelord pregnancies."

"Quite a morning, then. Love you." Said Heston as Ruhma yawned.

"Mm-hm, I love you too. I need some more sleep." Responded Ruhma, and fell asleep, Heston stayed awake for a few more minutes and followed her.

Elsewhere, the Doctor and River were snuggled under a blanket, on the sofa in their private lounge.

"I love you." The Doctor informed his wife, placing a hand on her tummy. "Both of you."

She turned around to gaze at him. "You are such a cliche, sweetie. Love you too." She responded, kissing his cheek. "I'm 10 weeks along, according to the Tardis scanner. D'you think that we should ask Ruhma to do a scan?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

"I'm full of them." She chuckled, nuzzling against him.

The Doctor kissed the curls atop her head. "That you are, my love."

River smiled against him, feeling totally content. His arms were wrapped around her, keeping her safe. Yes, she could terrify the most gruesome of monsters, but she did have a soft side. She liked the feeling of being safe-she hadn't had much of that.

She'd been saved from her fate in the Library, the Doctor had rewritten time. She was finally free-She could spend as much time with her love as she wanted-their child was an unexpected bonus.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruhma..?" River asked a couple of days later, making her way towards her friend.

They were both in the library, they'd exchanged greetings and then gone their separate ways.

"Yes?" Ruhma looked up from her book.

"Can you, um, scan me? Like a midwife does?"

"Of course I will, I'll get Zoe to be in attendance. Go and get the Doctor, I'll meet you at the med bay, yes?"

"Sure." River beamed, and shot off.

"River, wha-?" Was all the Doctor could get out before his wife dragged him out of the kitchen where he'd been enjoying some Jammie Dodgers and into the med bay.

"I'm going to have a scan." She explained.

"Oh, okay." He responded with a smile.

"Hi, you two." Said Zoe, making her way into the med bay, closely followed by Ruhma.

The Doctor and River smiled in greeting.

"River, please pop up onto the couch and pull your top up." Said Ruhma-she'd familiarised herself with the med bay a couple of days previously.

"Okay." Replied River, doing as the midwife asked.

Zoe pushed the scanner over.

"How many weeks are you again?" Ruhma asked.

"She's 10 weeks." The Doctor answered for River, who was gripping his left hand, looking very nervous.

Ruhma raised an eyebrow. "Judging by the size of your bump, River, I'd say you're a little more along." She said, checking River's tummy over and stepped back to let Zoe take over.

Zoe squirted some blue gel onto River's lower abdomen and Ruhma took over with the doppler.

They all turned their attention towards the scanner screen.

Ruhma beamed as she heard a quadruple heartbeat. "It sounds like you're expecting twins!"

River and the Doctor smiled at this.

"Two new lives." The Doctor whispered to his wife.

"Here's baby A..." Said Zoe as Ruhma moved the scanner to show a tiny image, barely bigger than a speck. "Who looks and sounds healthy."

"And here's baby B." Ruhma smiled, moving the scanner to show another little speck. "Slightly smaller than their sibling, but that's normal."

River began to cry quietly, overcome with emotion and happiness. "Can we have a printout?"

“Of course you can.” Said Zoe, printing out a copy on the machine.

Ruhma handed River some paper towels to wipe her tummy with. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” Replied River, wiping the gel off her tummy, pulling her top background down, sitting up, and hopping off the couch.

Zoe handed her the scan printout. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” River replied, gazing at the image.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind and put his chin on her shoulder, gazing at the image of their unborn children.

Zoe and Ruhma turned away to let the couple have their moment.

“It never gets old, the sight of the parents seeing their baby, or babies for the first time.” The midwife beamed.

Zoe smiled. “It doesn't. I've only done a few scans and helped out with a few births in my time as a doctor but they've been special.”

Ruhma nodded. “Do you and Max want kids?”

“I can't, I found out ages ago.”

“Oh.” The other woman didn't know what to say. By now, the Doctor and River Song had exited the room.

“It's okay, we might adopt in the future. For now though, we're both happy here.” Zoe replied as the two of them made their way out of the room.

Ruhma smiled. “Myself and Heston are too- the Tardis library is fantastic.”

“I'll have to check it out- I'm going to go and find Max, see you later.”

“Bye.” Said Ruhma, and the two went their separate ways.

The Doctor and River were sat on the jumpseat in the central console room, looking at the scan picture.

"I'm so happy." River whispered, turning around to look at her husband-she was sat on his lap. "Two new lives."

"Me too." He placed a hand on her tummy and kissed her.

She nuzzled against him, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good good." She chuckled. "I'd be worried if you didn't."


	7. Chapter 7

 

Zoe's eyes fluttered open, Max was still snoring beside her.

She kissed his cheek and smiled as he stirred. "Morning."

"Morning. I was having a nice dream, you woke me up." He protested.

"Oh, thanks." She huffed.

"Well, you're better than any dream." He said, and kissed her.

"Thank you." She grinned at him. "Apparently there's a planet full of shoes, I have to ask River where it is."

Max rolled his eyes. "Great."

"You love me."

"That I do." He smiled, getting up. "Shower?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

A while later...

Zoe and Max entered the kitchen, hand in hand.

Ruhma and River were sat at the kitchen table together, chatting.

"Hello." Zoe greeted them, sitting down next to Ruhma.

"Zoe! Good to see you." Ruhma said, River smiled at her, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"What are we doing today?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I thought that we could go shopping. There's a fantastic planet that's a massive shopping centre." Said River.

"I'd like that." Ruhma chipped in.

"Me too, I never say no to shopping."

"Heston and the Doctor can go out and shop for more bow ties." Zoe chuckled. River and Ruhma laughed at this.

Max sat down next to Zoe and put a plate of toast in front of her. "I thought that I'd may as well make you breakfast."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Where are the Doctor and Heston?"

"Heston's still asleep." Ruhma answered.

"The Doctor is in the central console room, making sure that we won't run into trouble during our trip. I'll double check everything, of course." River responded, taking a bite of her croissant.

Zoe nodded and began to eat her breakfast, the three women and Max chatted.

A while later...

"Hello!" The Doctor said, making his way into the kitchen.

"Sweetie." River purred, standing up and making her way over to him.

He kissed her, and then remembered that there were other people in the room. "Er, hello. I've made sure that there's nothing dangerous on the planet we're going to."

"Good." Ruhma stood up, followed by Heston who had joined them by now. "We'll be in the central console room."

The couple left, hand in hand.

"Are you okay?" Heston asked Ruhma.

"Yes." She said, kissing him. "Just got a bit of a headache." She explained.

"Ah, you wanted some peace and quiet?"

"Exactly." Ruhma agreed, looking up at the time rotor. “It’s amazing here… I’ve always wanted an adventure.”

He smiled at her. “It is; I wouldn’t pick anyone else to have an adventure with.”

She grinned at him. “I know you wouldn’t.”

 

 “Alkimos!” River announced a while later, waltzing into the central console room. “Shops, shops, shops. We’ve landed.”

“The Tardis must have landed us, then.” Said the Doctor.

River nodded as Ruhma noticed some purses on the central console, and frowned.

“Currency for the planet.” The Doctor said, and handed them all one each.

Zoe made her way to the Tardis front door. “Coming?”

“Definitely.” River agreed, joining her.

“Wait for me!” Said Ruhma, her headache had got better.

Their significant others followed them, the Tardis opened her doors for them.

“Wow.” Zoe breathed.

Before them was a massive shopping centre. The pavement was purple, the sky a deep blue with golden stars.

“It never gets old, this view.” River said with a smile. “She always parks us right here.”

Zoe stepped out, followed by everyone else.

They made their way into Alkimos shopping centre, there were shops selling clothes, shoes, food, and many other things as far as the eye could see.

River spotted a shop selling baby clothes, and smiled to herself, placing a hand on her tummy. The Doctor saw this and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Right, I’m going to the clothes shop over there. River, coming?” Zoe asked.

River nodded.

“I’ll tag along.” Ruhma replied, and gave Heston a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure that there’s somewhere selling bow ties.” She said with a cheeky grin before joining the other two women.

“You’d like that too, Sweetie.” River gave the Doctor a kiss.

“Yes dear.” The Doctor and Heston muttered in unison.

“Bye, Max.” Said Zoe, and with that the three women were gone.

“Right…” Max felt slightly awkward.

“Shop selling bow ties: Let’s go and find it.” The Doctor decided.

A few hours later…

“I am so tired.” River muttered as they all made their way back to the Tardis. They were all weighed down with shopping-well, the Doctor was carrying River’s.

“Me too, and I’m not even pregnant.” Said Ruhma as the Tardis opened her doors for them.

“Thank you, Sexy.” The Doctor smiled gratefully.

The ship hummed in response, closing her doors and flying into the vortex as soon as everyone was safely inside-putting the brakes off, of course.

“I’m hungry.” Ruhma said with a scowl.

“I’ll make us all fish fingers and custard!” The Doctor announced happily.

“No!” Everyone else chorused.


	8. Chapter 8

River was in the library, curled up on one of the sofas dozing.

Ruhma was sat on an armchair opposite her, reading a book of timelord myths and legends. There had been sort of a silent agreement between the others that they’d always keep an eye on River, so someone was almost always with her.

Unbeknownst to everyone who was on the Tardis, she had landed on a beach, ready to pick up two more people…

Elsewhere, in Broadchurch, Ellie Miller and Alec Hardy were sat on what they’d adopted as their bench, eating icecreams.

After they’d finished the rape case, they had become a couple-not to anyone’s surprise.

Ellie narrowed her eyes and looked at the beach. “There’s a bloody great big police box on the beach, Alec.”

He followed her gaze. “Oh yeah.”

“It wasn’t there before.” She frowned. “I’m going to see what it is.” She said, and finished of her ice cream.

Alec did the same and followed her, taking her hand.

“Soppy git.” Ellie smiled at him, and gave him a kiss.

They stood outside the Tardis.

“Publicity stunt? It’s like that box from Doctor Who.” Alec frowned.

“Oh yeah.” His partner nodded, and knocked on the door.

A man with scruffy brown hair, wearing tweed and a bow tie opened it. “Hello!”

“Whoa!” Ellie jumped back. “Who are you?” She asked, Alec held her protectively.

“I’m the Doctor.” The man replied, smiling at them.

“I thought that Doctor Who was fictional?” Alec narrowed his eyes.

“It’s not, plain and simple. My wife is around here somewhere.”

“Okay…” Alec muttered.

“Come in, you’re very welcome.” Said the Doctor.

“Come on.” Ellie took Alec’s hand and dragged him inside, not giving him the chance to say no.

“Wow.” Alec breathed as the Doctor stood aside and they entered the tardis. “It really is bigger on the inside.”

“It is.” Said a voice, and River Song made her way into the room. “Who are you?”

“I’m Ellie Miller, and this is my partner Alec.” Ellie replied, shaking River’s hand.

“Hello.” River smiled.

“We saw the Tardis on the beach you see, we were curious.” Alec explained as River shook his hand.

“Ahh, it’s good to meet you. I’m River, I have the misfortune of being married to the Doctor.”

“Oi!” Her husband stood next to her.

“I was only teasing, Sweetie.” His wife chuckled. I’m pregnant with twins, actually.” She beamed at the newcomers.

“Congratulations.” Ellie and Alec chorused.

“Would you like to stay on here for a while? The Tardis will provide everything for you.” The Doctor offered. “We can get you back for the minute you left.”

Ellie looked at Alec. “How about it? It’d be like a holiday.”

“Okay.” Alec nodded. “As long as we don’t run into any dangerous aliens.”

“Ah, we’ve stopped that for a while due to the fact I’m pregnant, don’t worry.” River reassured them.

The Scot relaxed-he didn’t want anything happening to Ellie, or himself for that matter.

“We’ve got two other couples staying with us-Ruhma and Heston, and Zoe and Max. I’m sure that you’ll get on with them.” The Doctor announced.

“Ditto.” His wife smiled. “Shall I give you a tour?”

“Yes please.” Said Alec.

“Yeah, that’ll be nice.” Ellie piped up.

A while later…

“It’s nice, this. Having a lot of people on board.” The Doctor said thoughtfully.

“Hmm, it is. Company for us, new friends.” River agreed.

The Doctor and his wife were snuggled up on the sofa together in the large living room, watching TV.

“Hey you two.” Ruhma made her way into the room and sat down opposite them.

“Hello, Ruhma. Have you met Alec and Ellie yet?” River asked her friend, sitting up.

“Yes, I have, I think Zoe and Max have too. They seem nice, Alec’s a bit grumpy but you should see Heston when he doesn’t want to get up.”

“Ah, the Doctor is the complete opposite. It’s me who doesn’t like mornings.” The Doctor’s wife chuckled.

“Do I feel my ears burning?” Heston asked, making his way into the room.

“I’m just talking about how you’re not fond of mornings.” River smiled as he sat down next to Ruhma.

“Ah, yes I’m not fond of them. Ruhma and I aren’t morning people.” Heston replied, wrapping an arm around Ruhma’s waist.

“Hello.” Ellie said as she entered the room, looking slightly nervous.

“Ellie!” River stood up to greet her. “Everything okay?”

“Mm-hm, the Tardis has given us a nice room. Alec’s just having a shower.”

“That's good, it's nice to have you onboard.” Said River, sitting back down next to the Doctor. Ellie sat down on a chair next to Ruhma and Heston.

“It's nice to be here.” Ellie replied. “How long have you both been on board?” She asked Ruhma and Heston.

Ruhma frowned.  “A while, about 2 months now I believe.”

“You don't really notice time passing on the Tardis.” Heston chipped in.

Ellie nodded.

“I can get you all back for the minute you left, don't worry.” The Doctor said.

River elbowed him. “Only if I fly her.”

“I've been flying her longer than you have!” He pouted.

“I do it better.” His wife said. “Come on Sweetie, you know that it's true.” She said, kissing his cheek.

He softened. “Whatever you say, dear.”

The others chuckled at this. “Alec knows not to argue with me because he won't get anywhere.” Ellie giggled.

“When Heston loses an argument, he sulks.” Ruhma laughed, elbowing her other half good naturedly.

“Yes, dear.” Heston nodded, making all the women chuckle.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers (I'm rather fond of that word) for the first story in The Legends Of River Song, Picnic At Asgard- if you haven't already, you need to read TLORS, it's fantastic!  
> =

A couple of days later…

River was sat on the jumpseat in the central console room, rereading a diary entry that she'd named Picnic At Asgard.

The passages describing how much she wanted a baby made her smile- if only she knew, back then-that she'd be safe and happy, about to start her own family with the man she loved the most in the universe.

“Hello.” Said Ruhma, making her way into the room.

“Hi.” River replied.

"What're you reading?" Ruhma asked, leaning against the central console room.

"It's my diary. I used to keep it to keep track of where me and the Doctor are, but there's no spoilers left anymore. He saved me from a terrible fate... We've got all eternity. I still can't believe it." Said River quietly, a hand on her bump.

"You must think that our lives are so small compared to yours..." Said Ruhma.

River shook her head. “Not really. Your lives are just as important, as full as ours. It's not how long you live, it's what you do with your life that counts.”

Ruhma nodded. “That's true. What was your diary entry about, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Myself and the Doctor went on a day out to a planet called Asgard- it's a massive theme park. I tried to talk about the Doctor about the fact that I wanted a child so much… I think that part of the reason why I wanted it so much was because I never really knew what a happy family was like.”

Ruhma squeezed her hand gently. “I've met many an expectant mother like that. You're one of the lucky ones, because you actually will have a happy family. So many women I've met will struggle because of their situation, it breaks my heart.”

“It must be hard, seeing situations like that.”

Ruhma nodded. “It is, but the happy endings, like yours, make it all worthwhile.”

River beamed. “I do hope so. Every alien race in the galaxy are going to be after us, sooner or later. After me- a timelord child is a miracle, never mind two. We’re going to do everything we can to keep them safe.”

The other woman smiled at her friend. “You’ll make a great mum.”

“Thank you.” River replied, smiling shyly.

 

A while later…

“Hello.” Smiled Ellie as Ruhma made her way into the room.

“Ellie, good to see you.” Replied Ruhma, making herself a cup of tea. “Cuppa?”

“Yes please. Where are the others?”

“Zoe and Max are in the library, and the Doctor and River are in the central console room.” Ruhma said, handing her a cup of tea.

“Ah, I need to speak to Zoe about something. So Ruhma, where are you from?”

“Letherbridge, you?”

“Broadchurch.” Ellie replied, watching as the cogs turned in Ruhma’s mind.

“Ah, the case, it must have been tough.” Said Ruhma, taking a sip of her tea.

“It was.” The other woman replied, eager to change the subject.

Ruhma saw her discomfort, and changed the subject. "Where did the Doctor say we were going today?"

"The Derlilium archive, I think." Ellie replied.

"Ah, I love a good museum." Ruhma smiled.

Ellie smiled back, and then frowned as she heard the sound of crying. "Who's that?" She asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Hang on..." Ruhma listened as they heard another sob. "That's River."

"Come on, let's go and see what's up with her."

They found River still in the library, crying her eyes out.

"Hey River, hey, shh, shh." Ellie sat next to River, pulling her into her arms. "What's wrong? It's okay, I've got you. We're here."

"What's wrong, River? Why are you crying?" Ruhma knelt in front of River, looking at her as Ellie moved away from her.

"What if I'm not a good mum? I was kidnapped before I was even born, I don't know what a normal family is." River sobbed.

Ellie rubbed her back. "Oh, River. I didn't know what normal was for a while, I still don't."

"We're here for you, we're your friends. You've got me, you've got Ellie, and you have Zoe, most importantly you have your husband. And I'm sure that the boys will help in some way or other." Ruhma said, making River smile.

"There's a smile." Ellie said in relief. "I know you're going to make a great mum."

"See, I told you. We've got extra special motherly instincts." Ruhma joked.

"What's it like? When you see your baby for the first time?" River asked as Ellie pulled away from her and Ruhma sat next to her.

"It's amazing." Ellie smiled. "When I saw my eldest for the first time, all the pain of the birth just melted away."

"That's the best part." Ruhma chuckled. "It really is amazing, seeing a part of you and someone else. Unless one or both of your twins ends up with the Doctor's chin."

River laughed, a proper laugh this time. "Thank you, for being here. It means a lot."

"It's what friends are for."

The Doctor made his way into the room. "River, what's wrong?"

River stood up and snuggled into her husband. "I had a wobble, Ellie and Ruhma calmed me down."

The Doctor mouthed a silent "thank you" to Ellie and Ruhma, they nodded, smiled, and left the room.

"I've got you." The Doctor rubbed her back.

"I love you." River informed him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." The Doctor said, holding his wife close. He knew that one day, River would be confident and ready for parenthood-and he was grateful that Ruhma and Ellie were there to help her-to get her to see that she really would be an amazing mum.

A while later...

"Come on! I want to explore this museum." Max whined as he waited for Zoe to finish doing her makeup.

"Alright, alright." Zoe made the finishing touches and stood to face him.

"Beautiful, even with that stuff on your face."

"I'm sure I love you underneath." His wife replied, rolling her eyes.

"I know you do." He said, kissing her.

She snuggled into him. "I really do love you."

"I know you do, Spiderman."

The pair made their way into the central console room, Ellie and Alec were there, Alec had an arm wrapped around Ellie's waist.

"Oh, we're sorry, we didn't mean to intrude..." Said Zoe.

"It's fine, for once he's being soppy so I'm making the most of it." Ellie chuckled. At this, Alec scowled.

Max chuckled. "You know, I'd never put you two down as a couple, but you kind of work." Said Max.

"You too." Said Alec. "How did you meet?"

"It all started with a cigarette and a cheeky porter." Zoe said, giggling as Max pulled her into him.

The two of them recounted the tale of the ups and downs of their relationship, ending with when Zoe returned from America.

"That's quite a story." Said Ellie.

"It is." Max said, kissing the side of Zoe's head. "She wouldn't change me for the world."

"I would." Zoe said, making Ellie chuckle and even Alec crack a smile.

"Ah, there you are! Where's Ruhma and Heston?" The Doctor asked, waltzing into the room. He was followed by River, who was nursing a cup of hot chocolate.

"They're watching a movie in the living room, they'll be here shortly." Replied River, sounding somewhat tired.

"River, are you alright my love?" The Doctor asked as Zoe made her way over to the Tardis scanner.

"Yes, just tired."

"I know that it comes as a given with pregnancy, but we don't have to go out if you don't want too if you just want to rest." Said Ellie, Alec nodding in agreement.

"No, it's okay really. I'll come along just to see this husband of mine keep score." River chuckled.

"Pardon?" Zoe asked.

"He checks into museums, and every so often, Madame Tussaud's to see what's happened mostly on twenty first century Earth, your time. He goes to Madame Tussuads to see who the current crop of celebrities are, goes back to meet them, and then proceeds to gloat about it." River grinned as her husband pouted.

"You smug git!" Ellie teased the timelord with a laugh. "Honestly."

"To be fair, I have met Bigfoot. She's called Geraldine." River said.

"Will you lot all stop chopsing?" Ruhma said, making her way into the room, followed by Heston. “Let’s go!”


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days later…

River’s eyes fluttered open and she opened her eyes, yawning.

“Morning.” The Doctor murmured, still half asleep.

“Hello Sweetie.” River said, kissing him.

“My love.” He yawned.

River wrinkled her nose. “Ick. Morning breath.”

“Yours isn’t exactly fragrant either dear.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” River beamed at him, smiling as she felt one of the twins kick. “That reminds me, I’m having the 6 month scan today so we’re finding out what we’re having. We need to start thinking of names.”

“Okay. How about something Gallifreyan?”

“Nah.” River shook her head. “I’d like something English, like mum and dad’s names. I like the name Felicity for a girl.”

“That’s sweet.” The Doctor agreed. “James would be nice for boy.”

“No, we are not naming any of our children after historical figures, Sweetie.”

“But-“

“No. I know what you’re doing-because of your past selves, you’d say that you were a historical figure.”

He pouted. “Honestly.”

“I love your real name, but A) your name is so old fashioned our kids would cringe, and B) it’s personal to you alone.”

“Fair enough.” He sighed, getting up.

River followed suit, getting her dressing gown on, padding into the kitchen in bare feet. The Doctor had some repairs to do on the Tardis.

“Hello.” Ellie smiled, she was sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea.

“Hello.” River smiled. “Any tea left in the pot?”

“Yeah,  I’ve only just poured mine out. Sit down, I’ll make you one.”

“Thank you.” River smiled.

Ellie made her friend a cuppa, and set it on the kitchen table.

“Thank you.” Said River as Ellie sat next to her. “I slept okay but I woke up really early.”

“Back pain?”

“Got it in one. I’m looking forward to later on though, I can’t wait to find out what I’m having.”

“My bet’s on two girls.” Ellie replied. “Good luck for when they hit their teenage years, my sister and I never stopped arguing.”

River laughed. “I don’t think that the Doctor would cope, bless him. I’d like one of each.”

“That’d be nice, have you thought of names?”

“We’re beginning to, yes. How did you pick your boys’ names?”

“Well, little Fred is named after my Dad. I can’t remember the reasoning behind Tom’s name-I think we liked it because it’s a good strong boy’s name.” Ellie replied.

“Ahh, I’d like something English, not Gallifreyan. Both of my parents are from Earth you see. I miss them, but it’s nice to have you all here.” River responded as Heston made his way into the room.

“Do I feel my ears burning?” He asked.

“I was just saying how nice it is for the Tardis to be full of people again, it’s been a while. The Doctor doesn’t cope very well on his own, you see.” River said.

“Ah, I used to like my own company but now I feel like I’m missing my left arm when I’m at home without Ruhma.”

“You Heston Carter, are a soppy git.” Ruhma announced.

River and Ellie chuckled as Ruhma gave Heston a kiss. “I love you, though.”

“I know.” Her partner replied.

“I remember when the Doctor brought me a strawberry cake and pink champagne. He was very drunk, having had half of aforementioned champagne.” River said, making the others laugh.

A few hours later…

"Right River, usual thing. Pop up onto the couch and pull your top up a little please." Said Ruhma.

River nodded, and did as she was asked.

The Doctor meanwhile, was scanning all of the medical equipment.

River looked at her husband, barely even flinching as Zoe put the cold gel on her tummy.

Zoe frowned at her friend-usually River wasn't a fan of the gel and winced whenever she or Ruhma put it on her belly. "Are you alright?"

The curly haired woman nodded. "Yes." She responded simply, and nodded to the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Ruhma noticed the interaction. "Look at the scanner screen, you'll be able to see the twins."

The Doctor stopped his scanning, put his sonic in his pocket and took River's hand. "Right, yes." He smiled brightly.

Ruhma moved the doppler over River's tummy, and smiled as two shapes appeared on the scanner screen. "Here we are. Baby B has grown a lot bigger and is the same size as their twin now, that's fantastic. Baby A is looking very healthy as well."

River and the Doctor exchanged smiles, which grew even bigger when they heard the heartbeats of their babies.

"And the heartbeats sound absolutely fine." Zoe smiled. "Would you like to know their genders?"

"Yes please." Responded River, happy tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The Doctor squeezed her hand.

"It looks like you're having one of each-a baby boy and a baby girl. Baby A is a little boy, Baby B a little girl."

"A time lord and a time lady. A time prince and princess." The Doctor processed the news. "That's fantastic!"

"Geronimo." River murmured happily.

"Exactly." Her husband replied, and kissed her.

Zoe and Ruhma smiled at the couple's'' interaction, the midwife printed out two scan photos each for them.

The Doctor and River parted, Zoe handed River a paper towel to wipe her tummy with.

"Thank you." River smiled, sitting up and sorting herself out.

The Doctor took the scan photos from Ruhma. "Thank you."

"Just doing a favour for two good friends, it's an honour."

"Ditto." Zoe grinned.

"We do have very good friends, don't we River?" He asked his wife, helping her stand up.

She nodded. "We certainly do."

"Well?" Ellie asked a few minutes later when the Doctor and River exited the med bay.

"We're expecting a baby boy and a baby girl!" River said excitedly.

"That's brilliant news, I'm so happy for you!" Her friend gave her and then the Doctor a big hug. "My bet was wrong, but never mind."

"Thank you." The Doctor said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

River leaned into her husband. "We're going to seriously start thinking about names now."

"Good luck with that, you'll probably need it." Ellie chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

"Fred?"

"No."

"John?"

"That's even more awful than James, no Sweetie." River replied.

She was curled up on a loveseat in a far flung room in the Tardis, snuggled into the Doctor.

The Doctor drew Gallifreyan symbols of love and protection for his unborn children on River's tummy. "Okay."

"I'm not naming our little girl after me. Although..." River trailed off and bit her lip, thinking.

"What?" He knew she was onto something.

"Symphony for a girl. Related to my name, sort of. "

"That's nice, it sounds a bit like Melody."

"Hmm." River nodded in agreement. "So, Symphony for our daughter then?"

"Yes. What about our little boy?"

"We still have to think of a second name for our daughter. I'm not sure, do you have any suggestions?"

"Rory?"

"Nah."

"I rather like the name Ethan."

"That's sweet." River smiled. "How about Ethan Rory?" She asked her husband.

"Ethan Rory Song. I like that!"

River put a hand on her bump. "I like it too." She beamed. "And for our daughter, Amelia. Symphony Amelia Song."

"Ethan Rory and Symphony Amelia Song. Perfect."

"Perfect." River agreed, snuggling into him.

Elsewhere, Zoe, Ruhma, Heston, and Ellie were playing a game of snakes and ladders in the living room, squabbling good naturedly.

Alec and Max were watching a football game on the TV, looking over at their other halves every so often.

"It's a good thing that the Doctor isn't here, he'd probably beat every single one of us at this." Ellie commented, rolling the dice. "Six!"

"River too, I think." Ruhma agreed, taking a sip of her cuppa.

Ellie moved her counter 6 places and handed the dice to Zoe.

"Where are the Doctor and River Song, by the way?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, the last I saw of them they were having lunch in the kitchen, and that was a couple of hours ago." Max piped up.

"D'you think they're okay?" Heston frowned.

"Yes, they're probably having some time away from us-they've been used to just the two of them for so long, after all." Ellie replied.

Zoe nodded. "Makes sense."

Meanwhile, River and her husband were making their way back to the main part of the Tardis.

River heard a burst of giggles from the living room. "Ahh, I think that everyone's in there."

"Mm hmm, I'll be along in a minute. I just need to check up on something in the central console room."

"Okay Sweetie." River said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

The two parted ways, and River entered the living room.

"Hey River." Ruhma greeted her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you." The other woman replied with a big smile on her face. "The Doctor and I have decided on names for the twins."

"That's fantastic!" Ruhma said, and gave River a hug.

"It is." River agreed.

Zoe turned towards them. "What are you calling them, then?"

"Symphony Amelia and Ethan Rory. Their second names are after my parents."

"They're lovely names." Said Heston, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." River replied, sitting on an armchair opposite Alec and Max.

The Doctor entered the room. "Hello!"

"Hello, Doctor. We've just finished playing a game of snakes and ladders." Ellie smiled.

"Ooh, I love snakes and ladders. I'll have to join in next time."

"As long as you let someone else win, Sweetie." His wife gave him a look.

"Yes dear."

Ruhma and Ellie chuckled at this-River definitely did have the Doctor wrapped around her little finger.

A while later...

River was in the living room, writing in her diary. Ellie was sat next to her, the pair were chatting.

Everyone else was in other parts of the Tardis, for once the room where they all usually spent time together was quiet.

"This is nice." Said Ellie. "Peaceful."

"It is." River responded as she finished off her diary entry. "I can't wait to meet the twins, you know? It all seems so real now that they've been named and everything."

The other woman smiled. "I get what you mean. I felt like that with both of my kids, once we'd picked their names."

"I'm still a little nervous." River admitted.

Ellie squeezed her hand. "That's natural, and it's okay to be, I promise."

The other woman nodded. "I wish that my parents could've seen them... Then again, that's the risk of travelling with the Doctor."

Ellie didn't know exactly how River's parents had gone, but had decided not to pursue it. "I'm sure that your mum would be proud, looking at you now. And your dad."

River smiled. "I hope so. Mum'd tell me to stop being maudlin and chin up, and dad would say the same, only more gently."

The other woman chuckled. "They sound great."

"They were." River agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of weeks later...

"Ooh! There's a double bill of Coronation Street on tonight!" Ruhma said excitedly through a mouthful of toast. She was eating her breakfast and reading a TV guide at the same time-all of the guests of the Tardis had been back to Earth for a while and had then come back to the Tardis. Of course, for River and the Doctor, no time had passed at all.

"Manners, Ruhma!" River scolded, smiling all the same.

"Yes mum."

"I want to watch a movie after that." Said Ellie, who was reading the paper opposite her.

"And I'll probably want to sleep." River chipped in. She was now 8 months pregnant.

"Uh huh." Zoe, who was sitting on the sofa, agreed.

The Doctor entered the kitchen. "Morning!" He said, making them all jump.

"Don't do that, you'll give us a heart attack one day!" Ruhma groused.

"And I'm pregnant! You're putting your unborn children in danger." Said River.

"Ahh, see you know I'd never do that." Said the Doctor, making his way towards his wife and kissing her.

"Hmm." River replied as he sat down next to her and pinched a piece of her toast. "I suppose."

"Mm hmm." The Doctor agreed.

"What shall we do today?" Ruhma asked. "I want to visit a planet."

The Doctor finished his piece of toast. "I've got something: The Planet Zoo. It's a planet entirely dedicated to the conservation of many, many different species, from your average Earth tiger to your extraordinary space lioness."

Ruhma's eyes lit up. "Yes please, that sounds good!"

"I'm in, it sounds interesting." Said Ellie.

"Snap." Zoe chipped in. "I'm sure that our other halves will come too."

"I'll come, I'll try not to be a party pooper." River sighed.

"You're pregnant, it's the only time you can complain as much as you like and get away with it." Ruhma responded.

"I agree." Ellie said. "We won't mind if you complain some, we promise."

"Agreed." The Doctor pulled his wife close as much as he could despite the seats. "It's okay, River."

"Okay." River nodded, snuggling against her husband.

A while later...

"Ooh, look at that! It's massive!" Zoe exclaimed as they all entered the zoo. She pointed to a large crocodile in a glass cage to the left of the group.

"Don't tell me, you speak crocodile?" Ruhma asked the Doctor in amusement when he opened his mouth.

"He doesn't, don't worry." River chuckled.

"What I was going to say was, is that he looks unusually happy for a zoo animal. Usually they look miserable." Said the Doctor.

"Yeah, but he's in a massive enclosure and gets fed hourly. That can't be all bad." Replied Max.

"True." Nodded the Doctor.

A while later...

"Those fish were scary, and I don't say that lightly." Said River, picking at her salad.

They were all having lunch outside the aquarium area at the zoo, River hadn't been too fond of some giant orange fish she'd encountered by surprise in the aquarium. She'd clung onto the Doctor's hand very tightly after that, he'd found it hilarious that his wife had fought Daleks, yet was afraid of a big fish.

"I know, you hurt my hand!" The Doctor replied.

"There's more where that came from, when I'm giving birth it's going to be a lot worse."

"Don't remind me." The Doctor groaned, pinching a salad leaf from River's plate. "Can I have a bit of chicken?"

"You've got your own." His wife nodded over to his plate. "Oh, you've finished it."

"Have the rest of mine." Ruhma pushed the remnants of her fish and chips towards him.

"Thank you!" Said the Doctor happily.

The midwife chuckled. "When the twins get here River, you're going to be raising 3 kids instead of 2."

"Tell me about it-my husband, the eternal child." River chuckled.

"Max can be a big kid when he wants to be." Zoe giggled, elbowing her other half in the ribs.

"Yes, Zoe." Max replied.

"Alec is like a teenager, he just pouts and sulks." Said Ellie, giving her partner a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ellie."

"Bless." River cooed. "You two are sweet together."

"Thank you." Ellie chuckled.

"Right, is everyone finished?" The Doctor asked, scanning the table.

"I think so." River nodded.

"Where would you like to go next?" The Doctor asked his friends.

"I think that River should choose, she hasn't chosen anywhere to go so far." Responded Heston.

Alec nodded. "I agree."

"Okay, if everyone's sure?" River asked, and everyone nodded.

"Lady's choice." Her husband smiled at her.

"Okay, well I'd like to go and see the lions." The curly haired woman replied, taking a zoo map from her pocket. "I picked this up earlier." She said, studying the map. "Okay, we've got to go past the sea lions, elephants, and butterfly house."

"I'd like to have a look in the butterfly house." Ruhma chipped in, taking a last sip of her coffee.

"But you hate creepy crawlies." Heston frowned.

"Not big butterflies I don't." Replied his partner.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later...

"Hello, my love." Said River as her husband made his way into their living room. Everyone else had either gone to bed or watching TV in the other living room, River was in the one meant for her and her husband only.

"Hello." Replied the Doctor, smiling at the sight before him. River was writing in her new regeneration gold diary that he'd given to her as a present, curled up on the sofa.

He sat next to her, she snuggled into him and closed her diary.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head and placed his free hand on her bump. "I love you, all three of you."

"We love you too." River replied, nuzzling against his neck. "I'm exhausted. We've had a nice day though."

"We have." He agreed. "We'll have to take the twins when they're born."

"Definitely, although you can take them in the aquarium bit." Responded his wife, prompting a giggle from him. "It's not funny!" She whacked his arm.

"It is-River Song, the woman who has fought Daleks, Cybermen, and Weeping Angels alike, is scared of a big orange fish!" He laughed.

River scowled. "Alright, alright. They took me by surprise."

"Sorry." The Doctor turned serious. "River?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Are you okay now, with the twins coming?"

"Yes my love." She smiled up at him. "I'm not scared anymore, save a few nerves."

"Good." He replied, kissing her. "I'm a bit nervous too, but we'll be okay."

"We will." The Doctor agreed, holding her close.

"Ellie, Ruhma, Zoe,  and you, of course, have been my rocks." River reflected. "I couldn't have got through this without all of you."

"Bless you, it's the truth though." Said the Doctor, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm." His wife replied with a yawn. "I need my beauty sleep, come on." She said, standing up and holding a hand out to him.

"Okay." Her husband replied, letting her pull him up, and the pair went hand in hand to bed.

Elsewhere in the Tardis...

"D'you like this, travelling?" Alec asked Ellie as she snuggled into him.

"Uh huh." She nodded, putting the bedside lamp off. "Why? Are you getting bored?"

"No no, I like it. The Doctor and River are all right, and the others too."

"That's a compliment, coming from you." Ellie chuckled. "I agree. You know, River warned me that travelling with the Doctor is dangerous, but she said that he's changed, settled down-they both have."

"I can understand why, they're going to be parents."

"Uh huh. I do like this, travelling the universe. It beats normal life by a long shot."

"Definitely does." Alec replied. "When d'you think we'll go back home?"

"I don't know, do you miss it?" Responded Ellie.

"Not really, it was nice to go back for a bit. You know, we could go back in time to see who committed crimes... But I prefer to solve them." He mused.

She poked him. "I've told you, no talking shop in bed-and anyway, we're on holiday, sort of. Stop your rambling too, I'd quite like some sleep."

"Okay, okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Ellie replied, and the pair went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning." Ellie greeted Ruhma a couple of weeks later.

"Hello." Replied Ruhma with a yawn, sitting next to her friend. "Pardon me."

"D'you know if River's up yet? She was in a lot of pain last night, he back was aching. I hope that she's okay."

"No, when was this?" Ruhma frowned.

"After you, Zoe, and Max went to bed. Heston checked her over and said she was fine, he didn't want to get you up because you were asleep."

"Okay. She didn't have contractions or anything?"

Ellie shook her head. "I think that the twins were pressing down on her spine, that's all."

"Okay." Ruhma repeated. "Back pain, especially lower back pain, can be an early sign of labour."

"Oh." Ellie said.

"Exactly. I'll go and check the med bay's ready, just in case. I'll wait until River's up to check her over."

"D'you want me to wake Zoe?" Ellie asked.

"No, give it half an hour." Ruhma decided. "Then she's got a chance to get dressed and have breakfast. Speaking of which, I'd better go and have a shower."

"Okay, see you later."

A while later...

River woke up with a pain shooting down her back. "Ow!" She yelped.

"River?" The Doctor asked, awake as soon as he heard her in pain.

"A pain just shot down my back, it felt like a bolt of lightning or something." River said, looking at him, fear in her eyes. "I think I'm in labour, Sweetie."

"Hey." He sat up and kissed her forehead. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise. I'll go and get Ruhma, you wait there."

"Okay." River nodded.

The Doctor quickly dressed and made his way into the kitchen-Ruhma, Heston, Zoe, and Max we Were having breakfast.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Heston asked.

"River's in labour, she's having contractions."

Ruhma stood up. "It's okay, I suspected as much. Show me where she is. Zoe, Heston, get me some gloves and the gas and air in case River wants it." She ordered. "Buckle up, Doctor, you're going to be a Dad today."

With that, Ruhma and the Doctor exited the room.

"I should have known that she was going into labour." Heston frowned.

"It's an easily missed sign, back pain is normal in pregnancy anyway." Zoe said, finishing her cereal. "C'mon, let's go to the med bay."

"Okay." Heston nodded, standing up.

"See you in a bit." Said Max, giving Zoe a kiss on the cheek.

"See you, love you."

"Love you too, now go and help to deliver a baby, Doctor Walker."

Zoe beamed at him. "Okey dokey."

A few minutes later...

"I just checked River over, she's 4cm dilated." Ruhma informed Zoe as she entered the room.

"Okay." Zoe made her way over to the side of the bed next to River. "River, we should get you to the med bay before your waters break. D'you think that you can move, or would you prefer to wait?"

"I'll move now." River responded, groaning as another contraction shot down her back. "The Tardis just informed me that she's moved the med  bay to next to this room."

The Doctor, who was hovering at the door, cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, my love." River smiled weakly. "You can help me walk to the med bay, you can be my personal walking stick."

 

A few hours later...

"I do wish she'd hurry up." Heston complained-the twins still hadn't made an appearance.

"It's childbirth, you can't exactly put money on it." Said Ellie, pouring another cup of tea.

The Doctor entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked with a frown, the Doctor looked rather downcast.

"Yeah, and River's fine. Ruhma's with her, Zoe is taking a breather." The Doctor replied, sitting next to him.

"Then what's wrong?" Heston asked in concern.

"My family, my wife and children, died in the Time War. I nearly lost River, technically she died when I first met her. I can't lose them."

"Oh, Doctor." Ellie said. "I may not have travelled in time that much, but I think that I can speak for all of us when I say that I can see how much you love River, and the twins. I know that you'd let nothing ever happen to them."

Heston nodded. "Like I'd never let anything happen to Ruhma-you two are meant to be."

"You really think that they'll be okay?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"I know that you'd go to the ends of the universe to protect River, and your kids. Like I would for Zoe." Replied Max.

"And like I would for Ruhma." Heston chipped in.

"What about you, Alec?" Ellie prompted . "Would you go to the end of the universe for me?"

"Er, yes dear."

"Good, and I'll get you for that later." Ellie chuckled.

Ruhma entered the room. "Doctor, it's showtime. You're about to become a father." She smiled at him.

"Okay." The Doctor replied, standing up. "Wish me luck." He said to his friends.

"Honestly, you'll be fine." Ellie reassured him. "Now go and hold River's hand, she'll need it."

"Thank goodness you're here!" Said River a few minutes later, grabbing his hand and almost crushing it in her grip as another contraction hit her.

Zoe put a chair next to the Doctor. "There you go."

"Thank you." He replied, sitting down. "So they're imminent, then?"

"Yep, baby number one is crowning as we speak." Ruhma replied. "River, on your next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can."

"You total idiot, I'm never letting you get me like this again! I hate you sometimes!" River growled at her husband, paying no attention to Ruhma.

"Yes dear."

"She doesn't mean it, don't worry. It's the pain talking." Zoe reassured the Doctor as River groaned.

"Push, River! You can do it, I know you can. You're my wife, and I know that we argue all the time but it's only because we love each other, and I can't wait to meet our children." The Doctor encouraged his wife.

River pushed, and sure enough, a newborn's cry filled the room.

"And here's your little boy." Ruhma smiled, wrapping the child up and handing him to River, who immediately burst into tears.

"He's so beautiful, hello little one." River said, cradling her son.

"Look at that hair! He's got your magic space hair River!" The Doctor cooed over the baby boy, who had a head of little blonde curls.

"Hello, Ethan. I'm your mummy." River said to her son, rocking him.

"Congratulations." Said Ruhma. "He's lovely, and in all my years as a midwife I've never seen a baby with hair as curly as his!"

River chuckled. "Space hair's in his genes. I can't believe it."

"Me neither." The Doctor admitted.

River groaned as another contraction hit her, signalling the arrival of Ethan's twin.

The Doctor gingerly took Ethan from River.

"I think that you'd better sit this one out, Doctor." Said Ruhma. "There's often complications with second twins."

"Okay, I'll do that."Said the Doctor, and stood up, leaning down to kiss River's forehead. "I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"My love." River smiled briefly. "And for goodness sakes, don't drop our son!"


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor exited the med bay and stood gazing at the baby boy in his arms, gazing at him.

"I'm a father." He said to himself.

Ethan sneezed and gazed up at his father.

A smile tugged at the Doctor's lips. "Hello, son. I'm your father." He said. "Your mum's in the other room, and she's going to have your younger sister very soon.” 

He still couldn't believe that he and River were actually happy, with children. It was a future that he'd never envisaged after he saw her die. But, with a little help from Clara, who, when she'd entered his timestream, had saved River as well as all of the other versions of him, and for that he was eternally grateful.

Little Ethan began to cry, and the Doctor panicked for a second before snuggling his son against his shoulder and shushing him.

Ellie heard the sound of a baby crying from the med bay, and decided to go and investigate.

She saw the Doctor quietly shushing his son, and smiled. She'd had faith in the Doctor and his wife as parents as soon as River had told her that she was expecting, and for Ellie it had been lovely to see the couple grow in confidence.

“Hello, this is Ethan.” The Doctor noticed his friend hovering.

“Congratulations.” Ellie beamed. “May I?”

“Of course you can.” The Doctor smiled, placing the baby boy in Ellie's arms.

“He's beautiful, hello little man!” Ellie cooed. 

“Thank you.” The Doctor said proudly. “Would you mind holding him for a couple of minutes whilst I go and check on River?”

“Of course I don't mind.” Ellie smiled warmly.

“Thank you.” Replied her friend, and made his way into the med bay.

River was there, holding a baby girl. “Hello Sweetie.”

“Hello.” Replied her husband, giving her a kiss. “May I?”

“Of course, you idiot.” River replied as he sat down next to her and she placed their daughter in his arms. “Meet Symphony.”

“She's so beautiful, they both are.”

“I agree. We make cute babies.” River chuckled.

“We certainly do.” The Doctor agreed, rocking Symphony.

“We should make some more.”

“As much as we both enjoyed that, you didn't carry them for 9 months, my love. Maybe when they're older.”

“Fair enough.” Said the Doctor, gazing at his wife. “You, Professor River Song, Melody Pond, are absolutely amazing.”

River ducked her head. “Thanks, love.”

There was a knock on the door.

“That'll be Ellie, give me a minute.” Said the Doctor.

He went to the door and took Ethan from Ellie, and then went back to River.

"I'll swap you." River chuckled, and handed their daughter to him in exchange for their son. "Oh, look at him! He's got your chin."

"Yes dear. I think that Symphony resembles you, and Amy."

River gazed at the baby girl and gasped-she had her grandmother's brilliant blue eyes, whereas Ethan seemed to have hers.

"Amy would have loved them so much. They both would have." The Doctor said.

"Yes." River said, too choked up at the memory of her parents to say anything else.

As if he sensed his parent's sadness, Ethan babbled at his mum.

She smiled at this. "Anyway, let's not dwell on that now-we have two new lives to think about." She said, pecking her husband on the cheek.

"We definitely do." The Doctor agreed as Symphony began to cry.

The End :-)


End file.
